This invention relates to boat hoists, and more specifically relates to an apparatus for raising, storing, and lowering a small water craft.
Most devices that are used to raise, store and lower boats are comprised of complicated systems that do not easily adjust to various size boats, particularly boats that are used recreationally such as rowboats, small sailboats, canoes and kayaks or adjust to various structure requirements. In addition, the prior art devices are not adaptable to be used on various size boats without the need for a major reconfiguration of the device.
A boat lift for small boats is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,024 to Kramlich. The harness, used to dry dock a boat, includes a pair of floatation pipes and fabric stripping that connects the pipes to a lifting ring. The device disclosed in Kramlich utilizes rigidly constructed lift bars to provide support to the keel of the boat.
A lifting and storing device for use with small boats that can be attached to the transom of a larger boat is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,479 to Bielefeld. The device utilizes a tubular cradle that includes a pivot arm. The pivot arm is arranged to rest in contact with a swim platform that is suspended from the transom of the larger boat. A block and tackle assembly is attached to the transom of the larger boat and operates to lift the smaller craft out of the water and place it in a stored position upon the swim platform.
A boat lift utilizing a series of straps designed to pass under the boat is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,081 to Peterson. One end of each strap is anchored high upon a vertically disposed standard and the opposite end is attached to a lifting drum positioned at a higher elevation on the standard than the anchor points. The lifting drums are connected to a common shaft along a hand wheel that can be turned to cause the boat to be lifted and turned over.
Although the devices described in the prior art work well in their respective environments, the devices lack the ability to provide a simple apparatus for the raising/lowering and storing of a recreational type water craft in locations such as the garage of the owner, a small storage shed, or a retail operation. The devices described in the prior art are not easily adaptable for use with various size boats within the recreational size range. Additionally, the prior art does not provide an apparatus for storing the boat wherein the load of the boat is easily removed from the raising/lowering portion of the device and placing the mechanical load upon a secure storage device.